Young Dracula Season 6
by JamesJW02
Summary: This is based a year or so after the events of Season 5. Vladimir Dracula goes on another journey of self discovery, loss and gain. Based off the CBBC show "Young Dracula" This is currently a work in progress and is not complete. As always, this is a fan fiction, i do not own any of the characters below.
1. Chapter 1: Reunited

_Opening Scene:_

Its dark, the sun has gone down and a full moon shines and, in the moonlight, Vlad is sifting through rubble and ash, and finds a portrait with a damaged Gothic styled golden and wooden frame. As he lightly brushes the ash away from it, a image of a much younger Vladimir, Ingrid and the count becomes clear. Vlad stares at it with intensity while he notices a small, slightly burnt photograph underneath it. It's a photo of himself and the boy who quickly become Vlads first and only real best friend, he was a breather, he was. Robin Branagh. The photo showed the two, arms around each other smiling. It was when Vlad was able to go camping with the Branagh Family a few weeks before they left Stokely. Vlad pulls a slight smile. But he suddenly hears rocks shifting behind him and turns around, dropping everything and looking alert.

"Who's there?!" Vlad says with a slight nervous tone.

A dark figure appears out from behind a wall of rubble, it's too dark to make out his face, but the stranger continues to approach. Vlad could tell they were a breather, he could hear their racing heart beat. Vlad was on guard, it could be a slayer.

"Vlad?" The stranger asks curiously, Vlad's face is stunned by this stranger knowing his name. But the voice seems familiar to him, but isn't sure where from.

The stranger approaches even closer, Vlad starts to take a step back, crouching low.

"Who are you?!" Vlad says with authority.

The stranger takes another step, out of the shadows and into the moonlight. The face that greets him is none other than a grown up, freshly shaven Robin Branagh still wearing gothic like clothing like he had done all those years ago, hair still styling the same shagy mess Robin had called cool. Vlad freezes, shocked and finds it hard to gasp for words.

"r – Robin..?" Vlad says curiously but also anxiously. Standing upright he slowly starts to walk towards Robin.

"Vlad! Where have you been! (Robin goes into hug Vlad and then pulls him back out to continue) It's like you were here one day and left all of a sudden, the next." Robin says excitedly

Vlad looks at him happily but knows he can't give anything away as Robins mind wipe was probably still in place.

"Yeah... It's been a while; dad had gotten a job at a school called Garside Grange so we moved away." Vlad lies.

Robin begins to laugh. "Come on Vlad, as if Count Dracula would work at a school."

Vlad looks at robin shocked, mouth open with a nervous look on his face. Before Vlad could utter a word, Robin cuts him off.

"You really think after all the destruction Ingrid caused; I wouldn't remember a thing..." robin replies in a harsh but saddening voice.

"Robin, look im sorry I left without saying a word, and im sorry you had to endure my sister. Once she took over, we had to leave or she would have probably dusted us... How bad was it?" Vlad looked up into Robins' eyes fearing what he'd hear from Robin of how Ingrid had made the streets of Stokely 'run red with blood'.

_Flashback: _  
Well when it all started, people went missing. No one knew where they had gone, the police were searching day and night for these people. But then police officers soon went missing and a police hi-vis coat was found with blood stained all of over it near the castle. That's when things went from bad to worse. The police had locked down Stokely and then one night I had snuck out to see the castle after a rumor started to go around the town of a vampire living in the castle which everyone had thought to be abandoned. Me being... well me, thought it was a good idea to go up and look. But that's when I saw Ingrid, she walked towards me. "Well, well, well I had always hoped to find you Branagh," she grabbed my collar preparing to bite me and then someone shouted in the distance. Which caught her attention and she chased after him. "who was it" (Vlad asked) I don't know, some brown-haired guy with a Adidas coat. "Ryan..." (Vlad murmured) and that's when I got up and ran back home. And then when I thought over what just had happened all my memories started to come rushing back.

"Does anyone else remember?" Vlad asks cautiously.

"Im the only one as far as I... wait... No, I'm pretty sure Johnno and his mum know, saw them leaving town about two years ago with a van packed with what looks like stakes and garlic." Robin replied.

"They tried to slay us when we were at Garside. But now, they're my closest allies." Vlad replies confidently.

"You, allies with the same slayer who's been trying to dust you and your family since we were kids." Robin replies confused.

"They helped me install and maintain a cease fire between vampires and slayers, well, Johnno at least that is. Mina wasn't as convinced."

"Right... Well are you staying long?" Robin asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm trying to find a family heirloom that was left behind when we fled. From what Dad tells me, there should be a hidden passage somewhere under all of this rubble. Need to find it for my Coronation to be Grand High Vampire apparently."

"Well you can stay at mine if you like, although you'd have to hide the fact, you're now a full-blown vampire from them."

Seeing the uncertainty in Vlad's face Robin quickly speaks out again. "Please Vlad, it's been so long since I've seen you and I-" Vlad cuts in pulling his hands up in a surrendering fashion "Okay, okay... I'll come stay with you. But no one must know what I am." "Agreed." Robin says sharply.

Vlad walks back over and picks up the photo from before. He stuffs it into one of his two large black bags on the floor next to the rubble. And him and robin begin to walk off. They arrive at Robins front door. Vlad gazed at the house as he approached it and pulled a grinning smile as he walked through the front door. The house hadn't changed. The walls were bright with yellow wallpaper, the air was fresh and everything was tidy and organised. He'd been living in the damp and decay called Garside for so long he forgot what a normal home looked like. The door shut behind them and then footsteps from the living room could be heard approaching them.

"Robin Branagh! what time do you...- Vlad?... (Mrs Branagh puts her hand on Vlad's shoulder and looks into his eyes.) Oh, look at you, your all grown up. Graham, Chloe come look who's just arrived with Robin!"

Chloe and Mr Branagh now enter the already crowded door way.

"Vlad?" Chloe stands still, she stares at Vlad curiously. She cant help but feel as if hes trying to hide something and a odd feeling in her head like she has forgotten something. Meanwhile Mr Branagh reaches into shake his hand.

"Good to see you again Vlad" Mr Branagh says with a firm shake of the hand.

"Ooo your hands are freezing." Mr Branagh says with a slight grin. Vlad looks at him awkwardly and grins. "Yeah its rather cold tonight..."

"You alright love? You look rather pale?" Mrs Branagh questions.

Vlad looks at robin for a slight moment looking rather worried. "Err, yeah I just... haven't had much sleep lately." Vlad answers hesitantly.

"I'll get you a bed, you should sleep, you too robin" Mr Branagh said while staring at robin and Vlad then raising a eyebrow to robin before leaving.

"If you'll just leave your things here ill put them upstairs." Mrs Branagh says.

Vlad notices Mrs Branagh's hand heading towards one of his bags and stops her. "Oh no! It's okay...(he says rather loudly and awkwardly) I can handle it" Vlad looks at Robin to signal him to start going up the stairs. Vlad follows Robin to his room to find Mr Branagh setting up a makeshift camping bed. Robins room looked almost the same, black wall paper, art works of creatures of the night scattered across his wall, the only difference was the big computer at his desk with a black case and red LED lights all around it.

"Goodnight boys, not too late Robin, I don't want you moody again tomorrow." Mr Branagh says raising another eyebrow to Robin.

"Dad..." Robin cringes embarrassed, as his dad walks out the room.

"I see not much has changed." Vlad smirks sitting down on his camp bed, eyes looking all around the room.

"They treat me like a child..." Robin complains, collapsing onto his bed.

"Mmm..." Vlad smirks to himself.

Robin shoots back up as he hears his dads foot sets go further away. "Can I see your fangs?!" he asks rather excitedly.

"Really, that's the first thing your gonna ask me.." Vlad answers jokingly

"Aw cmon, I've been waiting for this for such a long time." Robin pleads desperately.

"Alright..." Vlad says getting up onto his feat. Then stares at Robin in the eyes, slowly opening his mouth to reveal a set of huge, white fangs and his green eyes disappear, replaced by darkness. The bedroom light flickering and a crack of lightning can be heard outside.

"Wicked! Those look so cool!" Vlad closes his mouth and his eyes return to normal. "Thanks..." Vlad replies while awkwardly sinking back onto his bed.

"You ever bitten anyone?" Robin asks still excited, now on his bed leaning on his side facing Vlad with a rather happy expression.

The room goes silent for a few odd seconds as Robin notices Vlad's face change from content to sadness.

"Vlad you okay?" Robin asks worryingly.

"Yes And.. Yes... once.. was the biggest mistake of my unlife..."Vlad answers slowly and also shamefully.

"Surly It can't have been that bad, its just one person." Robin replies attempting to reassure his friend.

"Its not like that, I only bit her because she was dying... I loved her.. And i refused to let her go... When she turned, she was someone else, made it her goal to torment me for as long as she could."

"I'm sorry Vlad I-" Vlad cuts Robin off.

"No its okay, I've moved on now.." Vlad answers still rather saddened at his own stupidity of the past.

Robin looks at Vlad solemnly and then changes the subject seeing how much it was affecting Vlad. "Soo.. Er.. Whats are in those bags you were so desperate to keep away from mam?" Robin curiously asks, sitting upright on his bed now staring at the bags to Vlad's side.

Vlad opens one of the bags to reveal bottles full of a red substance and other items. "Is that Blood!" Robin screams out excitedly. "Shhh... be quiet. Their Soy Blood, although I did have to bring a bottle of blood since dad insisted i'd need it."

"What's Soy Blood?" Robin asks in a confused tone.

"It's basically a vegetarian alternative to drinking blood. I try to keep myself away from blood, it makes me feel dead inside... (Vlad holds up the Bottle of Blood, Marked French Aristocrat 1798) Last time I drunk this stuff, it was all I could think about. Tormenting my mind." Vlad answers.

"What about the other bag?"

"Just more clothing and some VHC documents, now that I'm of age the Vampire High Council has been giving more paper work, more reasons to take a nice sunny walk" Vlad jokes.

"You'd best hide those away, don't want Mam and Dad finding them. Best stash em under my bed, its like the only place in my room they don't touch."

Vlad crouches down seeing the mess under his bed then stashes his bags under it. His face frowns at the sight and smell of it all "I can tell" followed by a few fake coughs.

"Right well, i'm-a hit the hay." Robin starts to get comfortable in his bed.

Vlad tries awkwardly to get comfortable to be met by Robins glaring stare. "Your fidgeting has gotten so much worse." Robin comments with a smirk as he watches Vlad struggle from a bed much lower down to the floor then Robins.

"I haven't slept in a bed since I turned 16. Feels weird not being enclosed in a coffin."

"Right well, could you turn off the lights then?" Robin asks rather selfishly, refusing to get out of bed to do so.

"No need." *Vlad snaps his fingers and the lights turn off*

"Wicked..." Robin answers in the pitch black of his room before quickly falling asleep.

/MORNING\\\  
A birds chirps can be heard outside as the sun rises and a small but weak strand of sunlight creeps in around the edges of Robins curtains.

"Vlad..." Robin whispers trying to quietly wake Vlad up. No response as Vlad lies there lifeless, arms folded across his chest, laying face up, his chest doesn't move as he no longer breathes. Robin throws a pillow at Vlad in another attempt to wake him up. It works. Vlad wakes up in a instant baring his fangs at Robin, hissing in a threatening manner. Robin is startled by this and nudges backwards closer to the wall, still on his bed, face full of surprise and worry.

Vlad looks up realizing its only Robin and retracts his fangs and lets out a sigh. "Ugh" and collapses back into his bed, still very clearly tired.

"Sleep well?" Robin tries to ask, in a attempt to break the awkwardness of what just happened.

"Sleeping in a bed for what feels like 2 hours, at night to only wake up in the day isn't exactly what I'd call first class." Vlad answers, with a tired and annoyed tone.

"Heh, well maybe I could come stay at yours one day and you wouldn't need to sleep in a bed or wake up in the day." Robin says jokingly with a glimmer of hope that Vlad would consider it.

"Perhaps, but it's too dangerous. Ingrid owns Garside now, and it's been too quiet lately, it always means something big is coming..." Vlad answers worryingly.

"Vlad, I can look after myself (Vlad looks at Robin and lifts a eyebrow in a rather sarcastic way) and why doesn't the count own Garside?"

"Because he moved to Australia with Renfie-" Robin cuts off Vlad.

"Australia... out of all places. The Count chose to go to the place renowned for its never-ending Sunshine." Robin asks rather confused.

"Well, last thing I heard is that they might be coming back, too many close calls with the early sunrise apparently. Haven't seen Dad for over a year now." Vlad says rather happily, for once hes actually looking forward to see his farther.

_*Knock, Knock, Knock* at Robins bedroom door. It opens with a slight creek._

"Boys, breakfast is ready." Mrs Branagh says with her head popping in from behind the door.

"Alright mam, we'll be down in a sec." Robin answers with a rather annoyed tone.

"Open your blinds Robin, it's a lovely day."

_Door shuts and Mrs Branagh's foot sets can be heard as she goes down the stairs._

"Cmon, last thing we want is my dad coming up here opening the curtains and dragging us out." Robin climbs out of bed, followed by Vlad and they head downstairs.

As they head downstairs Chloe comes out of her room and looks at Vlad curiously as he disappears down stairs and then creeps into Robins room. She looks around and notices that the 2 big bags Vlad had dragged in the other night had vanished, Chloe thought it was rather odd and suspicious that Vlad was determined to keep away from her mam. She looked around Robins room curiously, before looking under his bed and finding the bags. As she dragged one out, she could hear the unmistakable sound of a glass chiming with another glass. She unzipped the bag and saw 6 bottles of a weird red liquid. But one of them was a darker and richer red, she picked it up and saw the label. 'French Aristocrat 1798' she looked at it confusingly, but then in a single moment her face dropped. All the memories from her finding out Vlad was a Vampire in the school canteen to their families near death experience at the Hunt Ball came rushing back in a instant. At that moment Mrs Branagh shouted from the bottom of the stair case.

"Chloe, your eggs are getting cold!"

At first Chloe finds it hard to grasp her words, but then yells. "I- er –im.. I'm coming mam!" Chloe put the bottle back and stuffed the bag back under Robins bed. And quickly makes for the door and heads down stairs for breakfast.

/WHILE THAT WAS GOING ON, THE SCENE DOWN STAIRS\\\

"Who's this then, (Ian) got a friend again 'ave we Robin? (Paul)" Ian and Paul say trying to mock Robin.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Its Vlad actually. Remember? If not maybe you'll remember his hot sister" Robin replies in a sin a sarcastic tone followed by a playful nudge from Vlad for his comment on Ingrid. Robin walks over to the table, wasting no time and digs into his Egg on Toast breakfast.

"Vlad my man, is Ingrid around?" Ian says as both twins try to look behind Vlad from their seats.

"No shes at home...With her Boyfriend." Vlad answers with a smirk as both Ian and Paul look disappointed. Just as Vlad is about to make a step into the kitchen hes notices the kitchen windows blinds are open and the sunlight is covering the kitchen floor in front of him. Vlad stares at Robin trying to get his attention as he stuffs his face with his breakfast.

"Vlad you not gonna sit down?" Mr Branagh asks curiously with newspaper in hand at the sight of Vlad awkwardly standing by the door.

"Yeah I.. I'm just going to nip to the toilet quickly." Vlad starts to head off but manages to get Robins attention to realize the windows blinds are up letting in sunlight.

Mrs Branagh looks at the clock attached to the Kitchen wall. "Graham, its 8o clock, you'd best be off." and then walks over to the stair case "Chloe, your eggs are getting cold!".

As Chloe rushes down the stairs, she's made to wait as Mr Branagh walks out the door going to work. "Cya later sweetie" "Bye dad" she answers before Ian and Paul also block her path and head out the door.

"Mam, we'll probably be late again tonight, we got a match after work!" Ian yells from outside.

"Okay, but not too late boys." Mrs Branagh says while shutting the door behind them and then moving into the living room.

At that time Chloe enters the kitchen to see Robin closing all the Kitchen Window blinds. She walks up to him in a stroppy and angry manner. "Why have you brought that monster into our house?!" Chloe angrily whispers.

"I don't know what you mean..." Robin worryingly whispers with a look of confusion.

"She means me..." Vlad answers as the both turn around to see him standing right behind them. Chloe backs up almost knocking a chair over, breathing rather shallow and worried breathes, fearful of what he might do.

"I thought you said you were the only one who's mind wipe was removed." Vlad answers rather nervously and quietly to Robin.

"I didn't know she-" Robin was cut off by Chloe.

"I remember everything, especially how we almost become your dinner at that Hunt Ball!" she exclaims and her body straightens up more confident.

"I'm not like that, I don't bite people... I don't even drink blood. I-"

"Then why is it that I found a bottle of 'French Aristocrat 1700 or something in your bag then?" Chloe says confidently raising her voice at the end.

"Vlad doesn't drink that stuff he's got some weird veggie option that looks vile. ("Thanks..." Vlad mutters) Hey.. maybe you need it to find the tunn-" Robin is cut off as Vlad slaps his hand against Robins mouth to stop him from talking. Robin removes Vlad's hand from his mouth and mutters. "Sorry..."

Chloe looks at Vlad curious about what he stopped Robin from saying. Then slowly sits down into her chair at the kitchen table and Vlad sits opposite her with Robin to his side. An awkward silence settles for a few seconds but then Vlad breaks the silence. "I know this is hard for you, but please... Don't tell anyone, you know who i am Chloe, all those times I've kept my dad's fangs out of your mums' neck. You know I'd never do anything to hurt any of you" Vlad pleads.

"Alright... But how are you going to keep it secret all day, mams sooner or later going to open the curtains without knowing anything about it and watch you turn to dust." Chloe asks, to the surprise to Robin and Vlad as they had not thought of this properly.

"Didn't think of that..." Robin asks solemnly looking down at his fidgeting hands intensely.

"Why does that not surprise me." Chloe sighs.

"There's no other way... I'm gonna have to remove their mind wipes..." Vlad nervously says, looking to Robin and then to Chloe for support.

"Vlad are you mad?... they'll chuck you out." Robin says reluctantly.

"Vlad's right Robin, (Chloe looks into Vlad's eyes) besides there is a chance we can convince them to see you for who you are and not what you are." Chloe reassures Vlad seeing how nervous he has become.

"Thanks Chloe..."

"You gonna finish that?" Robin asks jokingly while looking at Vlad's Toast and Egg he hasn't touched.

"Go ahead, I've lost my appetite." Vlad answers pushing the plate towards Robin. Chloe looks at Robin and rolls her eyes before eating her own.

"I'm just going to.. get something" Vlad says, standing up from his chair and heads back upstairs.

Vlad enters Robins room and closes the door behind him. He kneels down and takes out one of his bags, he unzips it and takes out a bottle of soy blood. Once in his hands he slides down against the Bedroom wall and sits on the floor before uncorking the bottle and drinking from it. After taking one gulp his head hits back against the wall and lets out a rather loud sigh of relief. As weird as it was, Robins bedroom was the only place he could relax, knowing that no one like Mrs Branagh would walk in and overhear them talking or worse, open the curtains. Vlad takes another gulp from the bottle and his eyes close in bliss and continues to down the bottle. But then Robins bedroom door opens, and Chloe enters startling Vlad as he stops downing the Soy. "Chloe!" Vlad says tone showing a hint of embarrassment as Soy blood starts dripping out of his mouth.

"You got abit of..." Chloe points to Vlads chin, which is smudged and dripping with Soy.

"Oh... Thanks..." Vlad mutters still rather embarrassed as he wipes it away.

"You not a fan of Eggs on Toast then?" Chloe jokes while sitting down on a Vlad's makeshift bed which is positioned next to him.

"Oh no, it's just that... After what you said i realized how vulnerable i am here, as hard as it may seem. Not to mention how all of that yellow wallpaper was starting to give me a headache." Vlad jokes. Chloe letting out a giggle in response.

Robin enters the room. "Vlad want me to put the blinds down in the upstairs bathroom so you can brush your teeth or whatever it is you do."

"Yeah, thanks Robin." Vlad takes one last quick snip from his Soy Blood and puts it back into his bag and pulls out: Fang floss, a vintage fang brush and a specialized toothpaste. And then stands ups up preparing to make his way out the door before Chloe comments.

"That's an odd-looking toothbrush." Chloe asks curiously.

"It's a fang brush, normal tooth brushes don't really work that well. It's the only thing my dad got me for my 16th. Well that and a bottle of blood." Vlad jokes

"Which you didn't touch... Right?" Chloe asks staring at Vlad accusingly.

"Well.. I-" Vlad is cut off by Robin coming into the room.

"Vlad bathrooms ready." Robin walks out of the room again and Vlad quickly follows suit trying to avoid Chloe's gaze.

Once in the bathroom Robin starts brushing his teeth immediately, looking into the mirror as he brushes away mouth open wide. He starts turning around and yells: "Vlad you coming or-" he turns around to see Vlad is right behind him, confused he looks back to the mirror and notices hes not there. "Oh, yeah, no reflection. Forgot, Sorry."

Vlad puts his specialized toothpaste onto his fang brush and then lowers his fangs and begins to brush em. Standing awkwardly facing into the hall way. Chloe walks in and notices Vlad's fangs, she freaks out for a split second before Robin laughs and then speaks with a toothpaste foamed mouth. "Chill out, he's only brushing em."

Chloe begins to brush her own teeth back as she does, Vlad spits out his toothpaste and gargles water to be spat out again. He then starts to floss his fangs. "Pretty high maintenance ay?" Robin asks after spitting out his own toothpaste.

"Yeah, really does my head in. But if I don't, then they'll begin to go yellow and look clumsy, and that is not the impression I want the Vampire World to have of me." Vlad answers, while struggling with his floss.

"Im going to see if theres some movies we can watch while we wait for sun-down." Robin says while leaving the bathroom.

Chloe spits out her toothpaste and wipes her mouth before looking at a Vlad. "You didn't finish..."

Vlad looks confused and simply says "Errr?"

"The Blood, your dad got you on your 16th?" Chloe answers expecting a answer.

"Okay, okay... I just don't like talking about these things. But seeing as your keeping my secrete..." Vlad stops flossing and puts the used floss in the bin next to the sink. He puts his hands over his eyes and lets out a deep sigh as he brings his arms back down to his side.

"Whenever a pure blood Vampire turns 16 they enter the 'blood mirror'. Its what transforms our pre-16th selves into Vampires. When Ingrid came out, she was a 'chip off the old fang' as dad would have put it. Which terrified me, I didn't want to change I liked being normal. But when I came out of that mirror room, part of me had died the first few days were the hardest. I was getting intense cravings, and it didn't help that we lived in a school full of breathers, (Chloe looked at Vlad not approving the word) sorry. People. So as soon as dad uncorked the bottle and poured it in front of me, I couldn't resist it at first. The smell was intoxicating and I just lunged for it, the sweet bliss of the blood swishing in my mouth as i downed it made me feel better then i had ever done before. But after the first two gulps. I realized but i was going, and I threw it back on the table refusing to allow myself to give in. As I tried to walk out my dad grabbed me and gloated. 'This is who you are Vladdy, don't ever... forget it.' I left the room as soon as I can and rushed to my bedroom to escape his gaze, to only see my bed replaced by a coffin..."

"Vlad... Im sorry I-" Vlad cuts Chloe off.

"Dont be, I should have had more control." Vlad sighs then walks off back into Robins room.

Chloe just watches feeling bad for Vlad but is also filled with worry thinking of what may happen if he loses control again...

To be continued...  
_Hey guys just wanted to ask for what you'd like to see more of as i continue to write this and also where i can improve. This is my first ever fanfic, hope you like it. Also apologies for any spelling errors, i'm a renowned miss-typer._


	2. Chapter 2: Blood Passage

A/N: Just a quick note. When i say "Filted" i mean Vampire Super Speed.  
==============================================================

Vlad and Robin are sat upright on their beds. Backs against the wall watching a movie from the decently sized TV positioned on the draws in front of them. They are watching "World before the Dawn" a horror movie where hoards of vampires would come out at night and drain the innocent populace of their blood spreading the curse of Vamperism. Robin was loving the movie and was chewing away at some popcorn, some of which had spilled onto the bed during the jump scares scenes. While Vlad just laid there blank faced, paying hardly any attention to how obviously fake the movie was as it dragged on.

Vlad felt a sudden power surge rise within him. A vampires power weakens during the daytime, but the moment the sun sets. Their power returns in a intoxicating surge which bursts through their body. This is what would normally wake Vampires from their nocturnal slumber. A short flash of lightning and a loud crack of thunder sounds outside and Vlad leaps to his feet in a flash.

Robin is startled by this. He had grown use to Vlad lying there silently. His popcorn slashes up from his bowl and landed around him, adding to the prior mess from the jump scares. Robin froze, his face in obvious sign of surprise before muttering. "V.. - Vlad?"

Vlad turned around to look his friend in the eye. Vlad spoke in a serious and authoritative tone. "Its time." Vlad grabbed his blood bag and stands near the door ready to leave.

Robin looks at him confused still lying under his covers. "Time for what?" Robin asked curiously.

"The sun is down and my coronation is in 5 days time. I don't have time to waste. You coming with me or not?" Robin had never thought he would hear such authority come from Vladimir's voice. In his mind he was still the Vampire who couldn't stand the sight of blood and was always backing out from conflict and anything vampire related. When Robin had seen Vlad declared the chosen one all those years ago, he never expect Vlad to live up to the role. Vlad has changed that part was now obvious, but to what extend Robin did not know.

"I - er - sure. " Robin places whats left of his popcorn on the side table and slowly creeps out of bed with a short obvious sigh. "Let's find this thing you need so desperately then." Robin sarcastically comments knowing whatever they are need to find is a lot more then just a flimsy relic. Vlad scowled in response as they head out of the room and down the stairs.

~SB~

A half moon lights up the burnt remains of Stokey Castle. Robin and Vlad stand by the ashes of what was once the main entrance to the castle. All that's left standing is the twisted iron perimeter fence and remarkably the main tower that was once Vlad bedroom.

(Vlad's POV)  
_I know I've seen this place once before. But its heart breaking to see the place I once called home, the place where I lived a somewhat normal life lay in nothing but ash and rubble. I can still see those double wooden doors as I stand here, my father's throne in the hall and the smell of Renfields disgusting attempts at cooking._

"Vlad I've been meaning to ask, why have you brought your blood bag with you?"

"Because of what you said earlier, perhaps I do need blood to enter this passage farther talks of... Let's split up. If you think you found the tunnel. Call for me. Under no circumstances enter it without me, never know what kind of traps may be in place here."

_For the love of Garlic we've been searching for hours now. If we don't find anything soon we wont have enough time to make it back before dawn. Look at this place, its just stacks upon stacks of ancient stone and ash, how am i meant to find this bloody-_

"Vlad! I think I've found something!"

_I swear if Robin thinks another one of the damaged east wings doors is the entrance to the passage I will kill him._

Vlad rushes around the corner to see Robin on the floor sweeping the ash away from a stone slab with his own hands. The slab was surrounded by mountains of rubble, as the ash cleared the two boys could start to see some sort of ancient script engraved into the stone. In the center was a engraving of what appeared to be a full moon.

"What kind of language is that?" Robin asked confused, he twisted his head around thinking it might be easier to make it out at a different angle.

"Its Aramaic." Vlad was now also confused. The young vampire knew his farther couldn't read Aramaic. He had been hopeless at translating the Praedictum Impaver, so why is here?

"Can you read it?"

"I only learnt the basics, but i guess i can give it a go."

_If what you seek lies within, then at the light of a werewolves moon shall the entrance be revealed. Unless a Blood token is paid by the hands of a Dracula._

Vlad rummages through his bag and takes out the single bottle of 'French Aristocrat 1798'. He uncorks the bottle, immediately the intoxicating smell of the divine blood fills his nose. His throat suddenly dry and raw, screams out in expectation of the blood to be swished around in his mouth and swallowed. Its been a long time since Vlad last drank blood. He can remember the taste and the sheer pleasure that he had felt and how powerful it had made him feel.

Robin was watching Vlad as he zoned out and closed his eyes as if he was dreaming of letting himself go and drinking the bottle of blood. But soon enough his eyes opened again and slowly his hand stretched out and the blood poured out onto the center of the slab. The blood didn't splash on the surface. The moment the blood had touched the slab, it was absorbed as if it was being sucked in. When the bottle stopped pouring, much to the surprise to Robin. Vlad had lowered his fangs pricked his thumb against them. A drop of Vlad's blood landed onto the center of the slab, this time it was not absorbed. It splashed against the stone and suddenly the stone floor shook, crack and then it started to slowly slide open. Both boys had to move fast to get off the slab before they fell in.

"Well... I was not expecting that.." Robin said in obvious surprise at what he had just seen. To Robin this was all just awesome and felt like some weird Vampire Adventure Game. But in reality it was far from that. Vlad knew it was so, nothing this important to his bloodline wouldn't be left unguarded.

Vlad and Robin briefly looked at each other as if they were telling one another they are ready to enter the passage. Before them the stone slab had disappeared and in its place a dimly light tunnel of stairs that lead further underground appeared. The stone walls were green with age and moss, cobwebs covered every crack and crevasse in the stone and the floor was covered in nothing but dust. This was a part of the castle Vladimir had never seen or heard of. He knew the slab that was here previous was part of the crypts floor, but he never knew that this is what laid beneath it.

The two boys anxiously stepped into the passage, as if they were expecting something else to happen. Step by step they descended lower into the passage. The sounds of stones shifting made the two quickly look back to see the stone slab slowly closing behind them. And with a loud thud, as they shut. The air became stale and all became silent as the only thing that was now making a noise was Robin. Breathing.

Turning back around Vlad could hear Robins breathing and how his heart beat had increased, as if he had finally realized this was no game and that they could possibly be in danger. In a effort to keep them moving Vlad looked at Robin and mutters: "Come on, lets keep going..."

The two boys kept on walking down the stairs for what had seemed like miles, but the stairs abruptly came to a halt and the narrow passage had now opened up into a massive dark chamber. Pillars of black stone lined the walls and blood red tiles were laid out on the floor.

Across the hall Vlad could see a a singular double door just like the one that once stood at the entrance of the castle. Above it a ragged old sheet of cloth was proudly on display, it was a crest of some sort. It was his crest. The Dracula Coat of Arms. Looking up to the ceiling Vlad could see 3 stone knights carved into the stone which were surrounded by gothic lines and patterns for decoration. This was it, he knew that beyond those doors is where he would find what he has come for.

"Jeez this place is dark, wheres the light switch?" Robin joked.

Vlad had forgotten that he could see as clear in the dark as Robin could in the light. So with a single snap of his fingers the chamber suddenly came to light. Giant torches that were embedded on the sides of the pillars suddenly came to light revealing the hall to Robin. Robin gasped in awe as he took a step forward onto one of the Red tiles.

"NO WAIT!" Vlad yelled grabbing Robins arm and pulling him back with so much force Robin fell backwards onto his backside.

But it was too late, Robin had activated something. The rumbling sound of stones moving broke the silence they had once enjoyed and the tile robin had stepped on light up with a devilish-green light coming from the seems and cracks within it. Before anything could be said 3 figures dropped from the ceiling and were now standing motionless in the center of the hall. As Vlad helped Robin back up onto his feet the two boys stared at the 3 figures that now stand between them and the door.

The figures were Knights of Stone. Their heads were down facing the floor, hands grasped the handles of their swords that were still sheathed in their belts. They had no noticeable features apart from the helmets they wore. They sported the shape of what could only be bat wings that stretched out from where their ears would be and had the Dracula crest embedded on their breastplate.

Vlad looked at them curiously, he did not know if they would recognize him as a Dracula. He stepped forward onto the red tiles. A grinding noise started to emulate from the knights as their heads slowly moved upwards to face the Young Vampire. When their heads were fully upright two small red lights appeared from inside their helmets, like eyes.

Vlad started to walk closer to the knights, his steps echoing in the emptiness of the chamber. With a worried yet quiet voice Robin questioned his friends actions, he himself thought this was madness. "Vlad! What are you doing?!"

"If they're in here guarding it. Then my farther must have placed them here, theirs no way they'd attack a Dracula..." Vlad spoke too soon and suddenly the 3 knights unsheathed their swords and started to move around the Young Vampire. Surrounding him and cutting him off from Robin who still stood at the entrance of the chamber beyond the red tiles.

At first it was a stand off, Vladimir staring down the knights and the knights not moving a muscle. Waiting for the Vampire to make the first move. Vlad knew this and so looked around to see if there was anything he had missed when he first looked around. There was nothing else apart from a break in the ceiling which had the moon light shining through it. Must be another way out. But before Vlad could think of what to do he heard Robin scream.

"Vlad!" Vlad turned around to see the knight who had previously stood behind him throw Robin against a wall and started to move to strike him with his sword. Vlad did not hesitate and filted over and placed himself between Robin (who was once again on the floor with his back pushed against the wall) and the stone knight. The knight attempted to slash Vladimir by swinging his sword down from his head. But Vladimir was quick to dodge the attack and used a fire ball which impacted the knights left shoulder causing the stone arm to crumble and fall off. Unhindered by the Young Vampires attack the stone knight attempted again this time the blade grazed Vladimir cheek when he attempted to dodge the knights attack. Blood of a very dark red shade started to slowly ooze its way out of the wound. Vlad didn't realize the cut due to the adrenaline that was now surging its way through his body. Vlad saw he had another chance, he knew that fire balls could damage it but he needed to find a way to more easily destroy the knight. Vlad stretched out both his hands and two bolts of lightning came out. They were like white twisted lasers that glowed blue. Arching between Vladimir and the Knight, which started to slowly melt. Robin meanwhile who was still sat on the floor in the corner was watching in awe at how powerful Vlad had become. Hes never seen such power before and he never knew Vampires could could use lightning as a weapon. But then his eyes darted away from Vladimir and to the 2 knights that have started to run over. "Vlad! LOOK OUT!-"

_Thud- Thum- Thud_  
Vlad's eyes widen as he remembers there was more then just 1 knight. He stops using his lightning powers and quickly tries to dodge a left side stab from one of the knights who were now very close and behind him. He tried, but the sword had found its mark and had penetrated Vlad's left shoulder. Vlad yelped, the pain was immense, he could feel his cold blood slowly soaking his clothes and moving down his arm. When the knight pulled out his sword from the wound a even more intense pain shot through Vladimir's body. The Young Vampire dropped to the floor on his knees and his head facing down. His left arm now limp to his side, but his right arm shot up in defiance. Suddenly the knights froze and slowly started to rise into the air.

Robin had finally gotten to his feet and looked at his friend who at first seemed to have given up, but now he was pulling out the big guns it would seem. In a instant all 3 knights were frozen and floating in the air. Vladimir's head rose back up, his eyes now fully black and fangs on full display. He slowly got back onto feet and threw the the stone knights across the room, smashing into a wall causing the entrance they had entered from to collapse blocking them off from going back up that way.

The Young Vampire had obviously had enough, he had given into his darker side of himself to survive the situation and was not in the mood to be delayed any further.

"I AM THE SON AND HEIR OF COUNT DRACULA, I DEMAND TO BE ALLOWED PASSED!" Vlad's voice was dark, it was so powerful it shook the chamber. At the completion of his statement the double doors slowly opened.

Exhausted by the fight the young vampire collapsed to the floor. His thoughts were now empty and all he could now think of was the pain that was coming from his shoulder, but mysteriously his face as well. Vlad had not noticed the cut to his cheek during the fight. Robin run over and held Vlad up in his arms.

"Took your time..." Vlad joked with a faint smile on his face.

"Vlad... I'm sorry-" Vlad cut him off "No its okay. You didn't have anything to fight them with, if anything i'm glad you didn't. Last thing I need is to explain to your mum why I've returned you in pieces."

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah just help me up will ya?" With that Robin dragged Vlad back up to his feet and with Robin as a support the two limped over to the double doors. Inside was a singular small room with a small alter in the center. On-top of the alter was the very thing Vlad has been searching for. The Amulet of Count Dracula, its main feature was the extremely rare red blood diamond at its center which had the Dracula crest engraved in its core which was outlined by gold. Its chain was of black steel and it twisted around the diamond in a gothic and stylish fashion which kept it secure. It was created almost a thousand years ago when the Dracula Clan had first become the powerful clan it is today. The Amulet represented the power and wealth of the Dracula clan, it also serves as a mark of officiality that he who wore this was indeed either the head of the clan or the heir. It was very famous in the vampire community even thought it has not been seen in public since his farther coronation over 200 years ago.

"All of this. For a necklace?" Robin was amazed at the sight of the amulet but was confused why his friend had been willing to almost die for such a thing.

"This Robin..." Vlad started to stroke the diamond gently with his blood soaked fingers. "Is the most valuable item in the world. Its my farther Amulet, a sign of the Dracula's immense power and wealth."

"Wicked.." Robin did not attempt to touch the amulet but rested his hand on the alter. But a overly protective Vlad suddenly grabbed it as soon as he came near. Vlad looked into robins eyes briefly as he slowly started to put the amulet over his head and onto his chest. The moment it had touched Vladimir's chest, it light up with a red glow. And Vlad felt a odd surge of power flow through him. Its nothing like hes felt before. But then he remembered what his farther told him in the letter before going on this mission.

==  
_Remember Vlad, only you and i may put this Amulet on. It was enchanted with Dark Magic by my grandfather. It intensifies the powers of the one who wears it. But if he who wears the amulet is not of Dracula blood, the magic is broken and that power is lost. Protect this Amulet with your life, it is our duty._

_P.S = We may of left Zoltan in Bali. Ill arrange him to be posted back to Garside and he may return before we even do since Renfield has much to pack. See you soon._  
_ Count Dracula_  
==

Vlad tucked the amulet under his shirt and then looked at the door. "We should probably start heading back, sun will be up soon." Vlad slowly limped out of the room on his own. Robin followed suit. "Vlad we should really get that arm of yours check out. Mam use to be a nurse she could probably fix you up."

"Ah yes, while shes at it mind telling her why i have no pulse."

"How would she know? Its not like shes going to have to check your pulse when dealing with a stab wound to your shoulder."

"Guess your right. I... I just don't want her to freak out or think different of me if she found out."

"Even if she did find out, or even remember. I'm sure she'd still look at you the same, can't say the same for dad though..."

Vlad suddenly came to a abrupt halt and Robin looked up to see a hole in the ceiling from which he could see the sky above. It had started to become a dark blue as a obvious sign the sun was close to coming up. When Robin looked at the entrance he noticed it was blocked by rubble as it had collapsed during the fight. And when he looked back at Vlad, he was starting to sport a smirk.

"Robin, you ever flown before?"

Robin was slightly confused but as he looked up at the sky again, he realized what Vlad meant. Robin hated heights, even though he had climbed into Vlads bedroom when he was 12, he still hated heights.

"No... But VladSince when were you afraid of heights? This is the same Robin who rudely climbed through my window when i was younger right?" Vlad joked helping Robin back onto his feet with his one good arm.

"Well if you hated that you're going to definitely hate this..." Vlad Smirked looking at robin, once again grabbing his arm firmly.

Robin looked in shock at Vlad's smirk. "Hate what..." Vlad filted his way back to the front door of Robin house. Robin looked almost green, Vlad couldn't help but let a small laugh out. "If you do that ever again...(pant) I'm going to kill you"

Vlad smirked and Robin reached out, opening the door and slumply walked into the house expecting Vlad to follow him in behind. As robin entered the kitchen he still noticed that he hadn't heard the door shut behind him. So he walked back into the hall way to still see Vlad at the door.

"What are you doing?" Robin stared at Vlad awkwardly.

"You have to invite me in, i cant enter someone else's home without being invited in. Its Vampiric code, i don't know why it just is."

"Right... Vlad. Please come in." Vlad enters and shuts the door silently behind him.

And with that awkward moment behind them the two boys entered the kitchen. As Robin grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and filled it under the tap to see in the corner of his eye Vlad collapsing onto one of the kitchen table chairs. Vlad seemed drained of energy, his wound still slightly bleeding and his entire arm was soaked in blood. The cut on Vlad's cheek had stopped bleeding at this point but the overall view was horrible. Vlad was still clearly in immense pain but was hiding it well.

After downing a glass of water Robin knew Vlad's wound needed to get attention. "I'm going to go wake up mam, that wound of yours needs to be fixed straight away."

Vlad nodded in response, but before he walked out the kitchen he turned back around and looked at Vlad. "How are we going to explain it to her, without obviously telling her?"

"Err = we'll just say we ran into some rather unsavory kind of people on our way back from the... club? Is there a club around here?"

"Yeah. Prism, its on the edge of town." Vlad nodded in response and lent back into the chair.

Robin left and headed up stairs. Leaving Vlad on his own with nothing but his thoughts. Vlad knew he wasn't hurt too badly. Vampire could take a lot of damage before they enter the danger zone. Unlike breathers Vampires didn't have to rely on their body much in order to survive, since they were un-dead. But, they could still feel pain and by golly did Vlad feel it. A vampire could heal extremely quickly, if they had a regular diet of blood. But Vlad hasn't drank the stuff for at least 2 years. And with his Coronation so close, he couldn't afford to wait and heal normally. He needed blood, and fast. Even though Vlad hated the stuff and would usually refused it at all costs. He couldn't be seen as weak in front of the entire Vampire world during his Coronation.

And before Vlad could dive deeper into his thoughts the sudden thud of footsteps from the distance staircase dragged him out. Mrs Branagh walked into the kitchen, as soon as her eyes fixed on Vlad's bloody state her face froze with shock before moving in closely to look at him closer "Oh my dear boy... Look at what they've done to you." Mrs Branagh started to examine Vladimir's wound, first she started with his cheek cut. "Just a flesh wound, should be fine, not deep enough for stitched i'd say. But if u want me to take care of that shoulder of yours, your gonna have to take off your shirt." If Vlad still had the ability to blush, he would definitely be blushing right now.

As Vlad took his shirt off, his left arm was completely doused in his dark red blood. Mrs Branagh obviously disgusted by the amount of blood and only imagining the pain Vlad was feeling right now tried to crack a joke to try and lift his spirits. "Well, i can see your not a big fan of the sun." Referring to Vladimir's paleness, earning her a smirk and a short laugh from the Young Vampire.

"Thats a rather nice necklace you got there Vlad" Vlad's eyes widen, he forgot he had that on. Nervously, Vlad muttered: "Er- yeah thanks, farther got it for me." And with that Mrs Branagh started to examine the shoulder wound.

"Oh you're freezing... Ill patch you up, get you a nice cup of tea and then get you a extra blanket for the night." Mrs Branagh got up and walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a first aid kit. Bringing it over to Vladimir she started to clean the blood off his arm with a disinfecting wipe and started to clean out the wound. While she was doing so she tried to find out more of what had occurred.

"So Robin, where were you when Vlad was being attacked?" She asked in a accusing but also worried tone.

Vlad answered the question for him rather sharply. "Robin got pinned down against a wall by some of the other boys stopping him from helping me." Vlad winked at Robin suggesting he should go along with it.

"Thew me against the wall more like." The two boys let out a slight laugh recalling how Robin was more-less rag dolled against the wall by the stone knight. Mrs Branagh wasn't impress and they stopped laughing as she sighed slightly.

"Ow, ah. Damn." Vlad burst out in surprise as the disinfectant wipe started to clean out the stab wound. It stinged like hell when the wipe came in-contact with the open wound.

"Oh yes, i should have warned you about that. The wipes tend to sting a bit." Mrs Branagh smirked as she continued to wipe our some strange stone like dust that had some how gotten into Vladimir's wound.

Once finished Mrs Branagh started to wrap a pressure bandage around Vladimir's shoulder to stop the bleeding and help it heal.

"There you can pop your shirt back on now, though i'd put a different one on when you can. You boys head up stairs, ill bring a cup o'tea up along with an extra blanket for you Vlad."

Mrs Branagh had always been like a mother to Vlad. He sometimes wondered if this is what his real mother would have been like if he had accepted their invitation to live with them for a while and had he not mind wiped them. "Thank you, Mrs Branagh. Your very kind."

"Nonsense Vlad, your basically Family to us." A massive smile came across Vlad's face as he and Robin started to head out of the kitchen and to the staircase.

The moment Robin and Vlad had reached the bedroom, and a new shirt later, they both collapsed onto their beds and went limp with exhaustion.

"Vlad, wheres your blood bag gone?"

"Oh, bats... It kind got crushed when the entrance collapsed..."

"What you going to do?"

"Well. If i'm going to heal in time for my Coronation im gonna have to speed up my Vampire Healing. Which means i cant rely on Soy Blood. But now i don't have any Soy, i don't have any food..."

"So...?"

"So. I'm going to have to get... human blood. And i cant fly to Garside to get a bottle with a damaged wing. Its too far."

Robin slowly turned to look at Vlad who was lying flat down in his bed and looking straight up into the ceiling. "Your going to have to bite someone then... I don't see anyway around it."

Vlad slowly turned his head to meet Robins gaze, worry and doubt filled Vladimir's face. Before it was only about the Coronation. But now it had also turned into a food problem. Vlad could only realistically go without blood or a blood alternative for two days before going berserk. Before his 18th he could have gone longer, but now his Vampire side had become dominant and the power of the chosen one demanded more blood to feed its energy he couldn't risk it. Vlad's mind was on fire.  
What was he going to do...

_To be continued..._

_I see this Fic is starting to get a few reads now so i'm hoping to speed up Chapter releases. Hope you all enjoy the chapter and as always i'm always open to hear your comments and ideas on the story.  
FYI: Sorry for any spelling / grammar mistakes._


	3. Chapter 3: Regret

It was the night after they had gotten back to the Branagh household. And both Vlad and Robin were walking down an empty street, it was barely lit and further down lead to the park where its well known a lot of the older kids from the local Collage went to make small campfires while getting hammered on alcohol and god knows what else. At this point Vlad was starving, all he could think about was blood and he had a hard time not staring at Robins or Chloe's necks.

"Robin..." Vlad stopped and turned around to face his friend. "I think its best you go home. I don't want you to see me like this and its very possible my darker side may come loose and go on a killing spree. I don't want you hurt you." Vlad was pleading for his friend to see reason. But always the ignorant Vampire enthusiast who didn't truly understand what he was actually capable of he simply replied:

"Vlad, we both know thats not going to happen. Your the softest Vampire on earth." he attempted to continue and walk past him with a smug look on his face but Vlad grasped him arm and tugged him into facing him. Face to face.

Vlad bared his fangs, eyes going red with anger and blood lust. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I AM CAPABLE OF!" Robin was clearly off put by the sudden change in Vlad. Hes never seen him like this, the boy he knew a few years ago looked alien to the pure anger and power he saw in front of him.

Vlad could tell Robin was frightened by his warning. He could smell it. Fear. And it smelt good. Dragging himself away from the scent and his thoughts Vlad retracted his fangs and his eyes returned to normal. "The last time my darker side got loose, i nearly killed the entire school. I almost bit my Girlfriend Robin, i might be softer in some way, but it doesn't mean im not dangerous."

Robin withdrew his arm as Vlads grip softened. He rubbed it self-consciously. "Fine, ill head back. But don't be too long." Robin wondered off and Vlad continued down the street. Reaching the park gate and stood there for a second thinking over what hes about to do.

He knew Robin hadn't actually gone back home, he was still following him from afar. He thought its better from afar than up close, another confrontation with Robin might not be a good idea in his current starving state.

Vlad never wanted to bite anyone, no matter how tempted he was. But things have changed, he didn't like talking about it. Hoping that he could continue as he once did before his 18th. But in all honesty, once he turned 18 and his Vampire side dominated his moral compose was shattered. He no longer cared for the life of a breather, he never wanted to admit it or act on it but he knew what he had become. Hes become the monster he had feared as a child. This was the real reason he sent Sally and George away, he didn't want them to see him like this, didn't want them to be a risk from the rampage he feared would come of it.

He opened the gate and started to stalk in the treeline towards a clearing. He was tracking the scent of a group of at least 4 youths. Hes never had much in the way of practice when it came to hunting, but he was a natural drawing closer and closer to his prey without a sound. He waited for 5 minutes watching over the group. They were sitting round a camp fire, enjoying various drinks and foods. Two of them retired to the tent they had set up most likely for sleep, the other two continued talking before the dark haired male wondered off to answer a call of nature while the other continued to stare into the fire.

He followed the dark haired boy, no older then perhaps 17 into the thick woods, they were rather far from the fire. This boy obviously didn't like be watched. He gave the boy the mercy of using a bush to relive himself, only because he didn't want his stealth cape or shoes ruined by the boy. Slowly but surely he started to make his way behind the boy as he began to head back up to the camp.

As soon as he was close he put his hand over the boys mouth and pulled him down to the floor and restrained him in place. He bared his fangs and his eyes grew darker until they were fulled black with blood lust. They boys eyes were wide. He could smell the enriched smell of fear, pure absolute _fear_, It was intoxicating. He started to struggle and try to get himself free, but he couldn't the Vampire was far too strong for him to have a chance. Vlad relished the feeling, he loved it how he struggled against him. Starvation kicking him out of his relishing he bit down into the dark haired boys neck.

The instant his fangs broke skin and into the artery his mouth was flooded the rich and fresh blood from his victim. It tasted different from his fathers vintages. The taste was priceless, unworldly, guessing that was because of the fear and it being 'straight from the source'. He sucked viciously at the bite draining greedy more and more to the very last drop. He licked his lips hoping to get a few more drops worth before standing over the body and look down on it.

He felt strange. He looked down at the body of the victim but couldn't find anything to feel guilty about. He was starving and this young man just so happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. He also suddenly felt a lot more powerful, recharged even. After a life time of constant worry and overthinking his head was finally clear. This is the more normal hes ever felt, despite his dream of normal being in a school full of _breathers_.

Not feeling full yet and still thrown by the overwhelming flavours and pleasure he had taken from his kill he decided that one more kill was needed before he should head back and confront Robin at how stupid and obvious he is doing still watching from the treeline.

Stalking back into the clearing and slowly approaching the young girl with fangs on full display, this one seemed familiar almost. Brown curls and a familiar scent, most likely someone he use to know at Stokely Grammar he reassured himself. As he grew closer, he heard Robin in the move in the treeline behind him and a sudden _snap!_ got the girls attention. He cursed Robin in his head for ruining his kill. But he suddenly found himself glad of such a interference as he took in the confused but slightly worried face in front of him.

"V-Vlad?" she whimpered

His eyes wide and he retracted his fangs. He stumbled back a few steps. "George?" he said as a single tear streamed down his cheek. He hadn't seen his breather half-sister since he turned 18. He sent her away in hopes she'd never see what he has become, and now she was in-front of him. Clearly thinking of his previous predatorial stalking towards her. Then his mind turned back to the present. Wait, how can she remember me?

"Wh-What are you doing here, how can you remember me? This shouldn't be happening!" he said with clear emotion tugging at his non-beating heart. He didn't feel guilty for killing the young man previously, but killing someone George was attached to and even worse, her seeing him like that made him feel disgusted with himself. Clearly not all of his human side had vanished from his soul.

"Why did you send us away, the mind-wipe didn't last long but i felt abandoned. Mum tried telling me you did it so we were protected but clearly that wasn't the issue!" she started to sob, eyes dropping to the floor and emotionally pained noises came from her.

Vlad sat on the log next to her and put his arm around her to attempt to reassure her in whatever way possible. "Im sorry George, i never wanted to leave you or mum. But i..." he trailed off, deeply sighing. "I didn't want either of you to see what i was going to become and what i have become." she looked up to him, eyes wet with tear and then she saw what Vlad could not. Blood from his previous victim was still smeared on his chin. In that moment she realised.

"Wheres Liam?" she asked desperately, clearly hoping what she had just thought of was not true.

"Who's Liam?" Vlad had a pretty good idea who Liam was but didn't want to drown his sister in more misery.

"Dark haired boy, was here just a minute ago."

"I-er... Hes.." clearly struggling for words to try and convene the message, the sudden second wave of emotion hit Georges eyes and she began to sob even louder.

She tried to speak but was hindered by her sobs and emotion. "I- I thought y-you didn't h-hunt people..." she cried more burrowing her head into Vlads shoulder.

"Im sorry George, if i had known you two were attached i wouldn't have gone for him." He sighed again and put free hand that wasn't rapped around his sister to the bridge of his nose. "Ever since my 18th birthday things have changed, my whole moral compass shattered and i found myself open to the idea. I've never acted on it though until now."

Her sobs subsided and she looked up to him again, Vlad looked away, he couldn't deal with seeing her pain. "How are you going to cover up his death?" Vlad was admittedly taken by that, he didn't expect his sister to be so forward about asking how to cover up _her friends_ death.

"There's a stream not far down, ill dump him in the stream and it will look like a drowning." She nodded thinking that was all he was going to do. He would have to rip a limb off as well to make sure whoever found him had a reason to think why all his blood had been drained from his body. The bite mark would have healed over due to his saliva, it mended small wounds well.

"Can i see you again, i cant just not see you after tonight and i often catch mum crying in the lounge admiring that necklace you gave her." Vlads heart strings tugged once again, hopign he'd be able to soothe his sisters pain and also hoping his mother wouldn't see him as monster rather than her son.

"Sure, heres my number. We can talk later but i should really start heading back and you should be getting in bed. Also promise me not to come back to this spot. I- I might need to hunt again tomorrow and i'd rather not hurt you or your friends anymore than i already have."

She nodded stiffly, still obviously emotional over the loss of her friend. "O-okay." she said with a croaky voice.

"Good night." He said fliting off to dispose of the body and then to head back to the gate to let out a long sigh. He knew Robin was still close behind waiting for him to move so he could try and rush back home before he was found out.

"I know your here, may as well come out now."

Robin came out from a a tree a few metres back and walked over to Vlad. "Vlad, im sorry I-" he didn't have time to answer as Vlad shaved him against the bark of the tree eyes dark once again and fangs points showing briefly below his lips.

"I told you. To go home! Why is it every time i tell you something to save your own damn life you ignore it!" He waited expecting and answer but nothing came just a worried stare from Robin. He let go of Robin and faced away from him. "Robin, you need to learn that i am a Vampire and one day i might just loose my control and kill you. Just because i bite you doesn't mean ill turn you. You saw me back there i drained the boy dry, you need blood left to be turned!"

Robin looked down rather guiltily, he only went to watch a real Vampire in action. He watched Vlad drain the boy feeling amazed and also horrified at the way he purposely dragged it out to make the boy overwhelm with fear. That was definitely not the Vlad he knew. But he saw it in the rather strange encounter with the girl a few minutes ago. He hadn't heard a word they said but it was obvious they knew each other.

"Sorry. Really i am, i didn't really know what i was doing to be honest... Who was the girl?" he asked looking back up seeing Vlad turn his head slightly toward him.

"My sister, I'm half breather." clearly seeing another question coming from Robin Vlad raised his hand spoke first "Magda isn't my mother. But she is Ingrids. The count in all his wisdom got my mother Sally pregnant at some Goth festival in Wickbey. Adopted me and raised me. I only met them before i turned 18 and mind wiped them to not remember me so they couldn't see me become what i am now. Turns out the mind wipe didn't last and now my sister knows the monster that i am that always wanted to be free. Worse then that, the boy was a friend of hers."

"So you knew you'd eventually do this then? What happened to the strict Soy Blood only routine you forced into me and Chloe's minds?"

"Oh that wasn't faked, i just didn't want to give in. Ever since i turned 18 and my Vampire side became dominate over my breather side. I no longer had a regard for breathers. With obvious exceptions of course, my family and friends still matter to me." he attempted a weak to Robin which was returned.

They returned back to the house at 2am. Immediately heading up stairs and into their shared room. They found a unimpressed Chloe sitting on Robins bed. Vlad turned away from her still in his cape and stealth attire. He noted the blood stains on his shirt. He closed the door still facing away and he rested his head against it.

"Robin, where on earth have you been. Not only do you two come back all cut up but then you disappear as soon as the sun goes down!" she turned her attention to Vlad who still had his head against the door. "Vlad are you okay? You look like hell."

He removed his cape and folded it in him arms holding it over the area with the blood stains. "Im fine, think i'll have a early night."

She continued to look at him suspiciously, not believing what he had said and also noting his unwillingness for her to see his shirt. She then turned back to Robin. "Well?"

"Vlad went hunting so i naturally came along." Vlad sighed deeply as he dropped into his bed. How could Robin be so stupid, does he have any idea how annoying his sister can be when shes worried he'll all of a sudden drain them all.

"WHAT?!" eyes wide, standing up from the bed and glaring at Vlad.

"Not like that! He needed blood she he bit a few sheep and cows. No biggy!" stood between Vlad and a irate Chloe.

"What happened to all this veggie Vamp stuff! If he needed blood he could have raided a blood bank or something and not have needed to kill some poor sheep or cow!"

They hadn't thought of that. How much easier things would be right now if that's what he had done and not drained his sisters friend. God knows how she was going to explain that to their mum when they spoke next.

"Well, we didn't really think of that..." Robin answered quite honestly embarrassed by their stupidness.

"Why does that not surprise me" She said face palming and then looking back up. "Still haven't answered my question though."

This time it was Vlad who answered. "My Soy blood was destroyed when we fought a stone knight guarding my fathers amulet in the castles underground tunnels." He dropped the cape once blocking his blood stains now that hurdle was passed, unbuttoned his shirt and showed her the Amulet they had collected. "I also need real blood to help heal my wounds and with me needing to leave tomorrow for my coronation i could really do with some sleep before i have to fly back to Romania."

She stared at them for a while, clearly not believing she was getting the full story and then left to allow them to change and sleep.

Vlad struggled to fall asleep, for one it was night and his nature demanded he should be wide awake but on the other hand he was still fretting over his sudden reunion with his sister and how badly it had gone.

He soon drifted off, mind in civil war with emotion and the prospect of whether or not he should attempt to re-mind wipe his breather family. He didn't want to face them after what he had done to George. At least he didn't need to undo the rest of the Branaghs mind wipes now he was leaving soon.

Tomorrow night, he Officially became the Grand High Vampire. With new responsibility's and conflicts to solve.

**_To be continued..._**

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while. Been busy. Got a new fanfic underway called "Path of the Chosen Ones" its a Harry Potter - Young Dracula cross over. So ill try to update on both stories as i continue. Please make sure to comment on what you'd like to see next and all. Thanks!**


End file.
